The present invention relates to ornament netting and more particularly pertains to a net having integrated loops proportionately spaced thereabout so that ornaments may be hung thereon after the netting is mounted as a single unit on a structures such as a Christmas tree or the like.
Decoration of trees and other structures has become traditional on holidays and during times of celebrations, such as Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, weddings, birthdays and anniversaries. Typically, the ornament or ornament type decorations are hung, using a hook, individually on the tree branch, tree limb or whatever the structure may have available for receiving the hook. After the ornaments are place one at a time during the decoration process, each must be removed one at a time when the decorations are to be removed.
Often the decoration process is fun and many times involves one or more persons. Unfortunately, when it is time to take down the decorations, the process is considered tedious and time consuming. In an effort to hurry the ornament removal process people tend to be careless and many treasured ornaments are broken. Additionally, in today""s fast pace world people are looking for quick and easy ways to save time and reduce the amount of work involved in a task. Therefore, there are those that simply do not remove the ornaments and just throw the structure with the hanging ornaments away. Over time, throwing away the structure with the hanging ornaments can be costly, expensive and an emvironment hazard.
Various apparatus are available to the decorator for hanging ornaments therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,238; U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,590; U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,130; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,731 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,552. These apparatus however, generally require the one by one removal of the ornament. Thus it is desirable to provide an apparatus which will allow quick and easy removal of a plurality of ornaments.
In light of the foregoing disadvantages revealed under the prior art, the present invention provides an ornament netting that in its preferred embodiments comprises a net with loops that receive ornament hooks. Further, the net with hanging ornaments is easily placed over and/or removed from either the tree or other structure.
After extensive study and testing of ornament netting apparatus designs, the present inventor discovered that the net with integral loops proportionately spaced thereon, can have a variety of shapes and is easily mounted and removed with ornaments hanging thereon.
Accordingly, a primary function of the ornament netting is to provide an improved apparatus, that is unitary and readily mountable on a more or less conical tree or other structure in a simple manner. Specifically, the ornament netting solves the problems inherent with the prior art references in use today, that is, one by one removal of the ornaments. As such, the general purpose of the present invention will be described subsequently in greater detail.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions in so far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ornament net which has loops integral the string, cord or thread of the net.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament net wherein the string, cord or thread of the net having the loops are parallel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament net, which can be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament net that is mountable onto a tree or other structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament net that is mountable on a tree or structure after hanging the ornaments from the loops of the net.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ornament net that allows ornaments to be hung from the loops of the net after the net is mounted onto a tree or other structure.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament netting which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such ornament netting economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament net that is easily removed from the tree or other structure while the ornaments remain hanging from the loops of the net.
Yet, still another object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental net with a netted light assembly that has loops on the one wire twisted adjacent the lamp sockets, the loops allow ornaments to be hung thereform.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, it operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.